


When You’re Home

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Food, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton is coming home after a few weeks of being away, and his partners are anxiously awaiting his arrival
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	When You’re Home

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven of ts soulmate september!
> 
> Prompt: pick your favorite soulmate au and write about it (I chose you feel the strong emotions of your soulmates)

“Greetings starlight!” Roman said as he skipped into the kitchen where Logan was making breakfast. Logan glanced up slightly from where he was standing cutting fruit, as Roman kissed him on the cheek gently and hugged him from behind. “What’cha making?

Logan melted into Roman’s tingling warm touch, “Mm, morning. Pancakes, although I haven’t started the pancakes part yet.”

“Mm sounds good.”

Logan smiled slightly as a warm emotion spread through his chest, before asking, “Have you heard from Patton?”

Roman shook his head against Logan’s neck, “Nope.” He popped the ‘p’. “Not since yesterday that is.”

“Well at least we know his plane didn’t crash.” Logan said as he went back to cutting fruit.

“That’s dark Specs, but why is that?”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Well I’d know. When one person in a soul bound dies it’s apparently like a crushing heavy feeling, fear perhaps.”

Roman squeezed Logan’s torso slightly before drawing back, “Right. Well that’s not happening! I’m sure he’d be here soon.”

Logan hummed, “I suppose. I wish he called when he landed though.”

Roman sat on the kitchen counter as he turned on some music, “Let’s not dwell on that!” Roman began to sing along loudly to the music and Logan shot him a fond look. 

A few songs later a song came on and Logan’s eyes lit up. He began to sing along as he started pouring the pancake mix into the pan. “I used to think we lived at the top of the world.”

Roman grinned and rocked back as Logan sang Nina’s lines, he began to sing when Benny came in. “There’s no nine train now.”

Logan set down the mix as the slightly misshapen pancakes began to cook on the stove. “Can you remind me of what it was like at the top of the world?” He sang as he tugged Roman off the counter. 

Roman grinned and twirled Logan around as they kept singing and dancing to the song, at one point in the song Logan’s tone shifted a bit off from the song. 

“Life was easier then...”

Roman put a hand gently on Logan’s cheek and tilted it up, “Nina, everything is easier when you’re home.” Roman sang softly. “The street's a little kinder when you're home. Can't you see, that the day seems clearer. Now that we are here-” Logan glanced up at the subtle lyric change and Roman smiled, “or is it me? Maybe it’s just me.”

Roman continued but Logan wasn’t listening, nervousness was filling his chest, “Patton…” Logan mumbled.

“That’s not your line,” Roman chuckled, “What about Patton? Some emotions stuff?”

Logan nodded, “Nerves? I think he’s nervous.”

“Yeah?” Roman prompted gently, “good nervous or bad nervous?”

Just as Roman asked this there was a knock at the door. They both glanced over and Roman grinned, “I have a feeling it’s good nervous!” He said as he skipped over to the door.

Roman flung the door open and Logan felt a rush of excitement. 

“Patton!” Roman said and Logan saw Patton launch himself at him in a hug, Logan’s chest flooded with the warm fuzzy emotion again.

“Mm.” Patton hummed, “It’s so good to be home.” Patton drew back and looked over at Logan, “Hi!” 

Logan walked over and offered a hug which Patton gladly accepted, “Welcome home.” Logan said as he squeezed Patton gently.

“I missed you both.” Patton said as he drew back. Patton laughed gently as he ran a hand over his face, “Please never let me do that again, I’m so tired.”

Roman kissed Patton’s forehead, “No problemo Patton.”

“Would you like to get some rest now?” Logan asked, “If you’re hungry, I’m making pancakes.”

“I-” Patton’s stomach growled loudly. Patton blushed as Logan smiled with a twinkle in his eye, before he walked back towards the kitchen. 

Patton slumped against Roman slightly, “I can’t wait to sleep in my own bed.”

“Oh no you wanted to sleep in your bed?”

“Yeah?” Patton asked as he pulled back a bit.

Roman shook his head somberly, “That’s a damn shame, because here I thought that was my bed now!”

Patton snorted and leant back against him, “We can share.”

Roman played with a stray piece of Patton’s hair, “You’re right. Sharing is caring.”

“Speaking of caring,” Logan said as he walked into the room with a stack of pancakes, “do you care that the pancakes might be slightly a little burnt?”

Patton shook his head, “of course not, I’m just hungry!”

“I’m with Pat here, who cares about a little burnt edge.”

Logan smiled as he set down the food on the table, “what are we waiting for then?”

They ate together for the first time in weeks. It felt natural and they all relaxed into each other’s company and bounced off each other’s emotions. 

**Author's Note:**

> Some talk to me over on tumblr! @thesentientmango


End file.
